Betrayal
by Mala1
Summary: Pacey's been a naughty boy. Will he get caught out?
1. Betrayal 1

Title: Betrayal  
  
Part: 1  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net.au  
  
Rating: M  
  
Spoilers: Season 4 Summary: Pacey's been a naughty boy.  
  
Category: Joey/Pacey/Jen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Author's Note: I've always liked the idea of Jen/Pacey together so I thought I'd have a go. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
"I have to go," he whispered as he tried to pull away from her kisses. "She's waiting for me."  
  
"No you don't," she whispered back as she tried to prevent him from buttoning up his loud Hawaiian shirt. "You just want to be with her."  
  
"I want to stay with you," he reassured her with a smile.  
  
"Then stay," she urged as she pulled him back onto the bed for another kiss.  
  
He sighed good-naturedly. They went through this every time he visited her. He supposed it was understandable considering they were hardly ever alone.  
  
"It's hard to resist you," he said as he lowered himself on top of her.  
  
"Then don't," she sighed as she successfully took his shirt off and began kissing him deeply.  
  
He groaned as he ripped her tight halter neck top from her body and began devouring her.  
  
"I'm just going to have to be late...again."  
  
*  
  
'Where is he?' Joey Potter thought anxiously to herself as she checked her watch for the tenth time in the last hour.  
  
"What am I doing still waiting?" she asked out loud.  
  
She turned and began walking away from the pier where they had arranged to meet. She realised her boyfriend Pacey Witter had been late a lot lately. It wasn't as if he'd always been the epitome of punctuality but he'd never leave her waiting for an hour without letting her know.  
  
As she stepped off the wooden dock and proceeded to head towards the road, she heard footsteps running behind her and a breathless voice calling her name.  
  
She turned around and crossed her arms across her chest when she saw it was Pacey.  
  
"Hi Jo," he said breathlessly as he gave her a kiss.  
  
She turned her head so it landed on her cheek. Pacey looked at her quizzically as he ran a hand over his short dark hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, as if he didn't know.  
  
"Pacey, you're almost an hour late!" Joey exclaimed. "And you've been this late on at least 3 other occasions over the past month!"  
  
Pacey pulled Joey to him, his heart pounding.  
  
"Jo, I'm sorry. It's just some stuff at home. I don't really want to go into it at the moment. Believe me, I try to get away as quick as I can since you're the best thing in my life," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Joey melted against him as she listened to what he was saying. She thought his home life was getting better now that he was trying hard at school and getting reasonable grades. Obviously his dad still had it in for him.  
  
"I'm sorry Pace. I don't mean to get all naggy on you," Joey said softly as she pulled away slightly to look him in the eye. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course Jo. Now let's go see that movie," Pacey said, taking Joey's hand and beginning to walk in the direction of the cinema.  
  
"Okay," Joey said, happy to have Pacey back with her.  
  
She loved him so much it hurt sometimes. A lot of people, especially her ex- boyfriend Dawson Leery, weren't happy when they got together. But Joey couldn't help how she felt and didn't want to deny it. So over the summer she'd sailed away with him.  
  
Now, only a few months later, they were happier than ever.  
  
Joey smiled up at Pacey as they entered the cinema. She was happier than ever and didn't intend letting anyone ruin it.  
  
*  
  
Jen Lindley sighed softly as she picked at her hot fudge sundae.  
  
"Okay, are you going to tell me all about it or am I going to have to pry it out of you," Dawson asked as he put another spoonful of banana split in his mouth.  
  
Jen looked up at Dawson and smiled.  
  
"Nothing to tell. I'm happy. I've had a great day," she said as her mind wandered again.  
  
"Well you have had a glow about you over the last few weeks," Dawson noted. "I think Miss Lindley is in love."  
  
Jen looked up at Dawson again. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Usually a girl gets a glow about her when she's in love. That's how Joey used to look when she was with me," he joked.  
  
Jen cracked a smile. "No her glow was just the reflection of your glow!"  
  
Dawson laughed. "Probably or she'd still be with me."  
  
Jen and Dawson sobered as they thought about Dawson's predicament. He was obviously still in love with Joey and hadn't gotten over her betrayal.  
  
"Dawson, you'll get her back someday," Jen said then thought. 'Especially if I have anything to do with it.'  
  
Dawson sighed. "I'm not counting on it. Besides I have you. My new best friend and soul mate!"  
  
Jen laughed lightly as her thoughts wandered again. "Sure."  
  
They sat chatting for a little while when the bell rang above the door and a couple rushed in out of the cold. She froze when she saw it was Joey and Pacey.  
  
"Let's go," Jen said standing up and grabbing her bag.  
  
Dawson turned to see what had Jen reacting that way. He saw Joey and Pacey walking up to the counter and frowned.  
  
"Jen I'm not that delicate. We can stay. I won't breakdown, I promise," Dawson said.  
  
"No let's go," Jen urged silently.  
  
"I want to stay," Dawson said. "Maybe it's time I started speaking to them again."  
  
Joey and Pacey turned, looking for a place to sit. Dawson lifted his hand and motioned for them to join him and Jen.  
  
"Sit," Dawson said to Jen who sat automatically.  
  
"Hi," Joey said timidly to Dawson and smiled at Jen. "Hey Jen."  
  
"Hi Joey, Pacey," Jen answered, not looking at them.  
  
Encouraged by Dawson's sign of friendship, Joey sat next to him in the booth causing Pacey to sit next to Jen. They smiled at each other awkwardly.  
  
"What have you been up to tonight?" Dawson asked, looking at Joey.  
  
"We went to see a movie. It was boring so we left half way through," Joey answered.  
  
"You left a movie half way through? How could you?" Dawson joked.  
  
Everyone laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"Did you enjoy the movie?" Jen asked Pacey directly.  
  
"Not really," Pacey answered, avoiding eye contact with Jen.  
  
Dawson looked from Jen to Pacey with a frown. Something was definitely going on that he didn't know about.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Joey asked Dawson.  
  
"Nothing much, why?" he returned.  
  
"Want to come Christmas shopping with us?" Joey asked. "Why don't all four of us go?"  
  
"I can't," Jen suddenly said. "I'm helping Grams."  
  
Joey shrugged. "Okay, then the three of us should go."  
  
Dawson shook his head at the thought of an outing with Joey and Pacey. He was getting over her but not that much.  
  
"Actually I think my dad wanted me to help him with something," Dawson said slowly.  
  
"It's okay," Pacey suddenly said. "I need to do some work on True Love so why don't the two of you go."  
  
"Okay," Joey shrugged. "You in Dawson?"  
  
"Count me in," Dawson said with a big smile.  
  
Joey was so happy to be getting back on good terms with Dawson that she didn't notice the look that passed between Jen and Pacey.  
  
*  
  
"Working on True Love huh?" Jen asked, breathing heavily after their exertions below deck.  
  
Pacey grinned as he collapsed on top of Jen.  
  
"Helping Grams are you?" he returned with a grin, breathing equally as heavily.  
  
Jen moved over a little to allow Pacey room to lie next to her.  
  
"How do you think things are going with Joey and Dawson?" Jen asked, hating to bring Joey up but wanting to know exactly how Pacey felt.  
  
"Fine, I'm sure," Pacey answered dryly. "At least on Dawson's part."  
  
"Joey wanted to spend time with him as well," Jen responded.  
  
Pacey shrugged. "She can't stand that they aren't friends. That's all."  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe it's something else?" Jen added casually.  
  
Pacey sat up as he stared down at Jen.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" he asked.  
  
Jen shrugged. "Nothing Pace."  
  
She pulled him back down next to her.  
  
"Just hold me Pace," she whispered.  
  
Pacey wrapped his arms around Jen and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Pacey? Joey said...oops," Dawson said when he poked his head through the doorway.  
  
"Dawson!" Jen squealed, grabbing something to cover herself. 


	2. Betrayal 2

Title: Betrayal  
  
Part: 2  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: M  
  
Spoilers: Season 4 Summary: Pacey's been a naughty boy.  
  
Category: Joey/Pacey/Jen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Author's Note: I've always liked the idea of Jen/Pacey together so I thought I'd have a go. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Dawson raged at Jen.  
  
Jen covered her face with her hands as she sat at Dawson's kitchen table.  
  
"I love him Dawson," she said simply.  
  
"You love him? And what are you to him? A lay. As simple as that!" Dawson exclaimed, pacing in front of her.  
  
Tears filled Jen's eyes. "That's not true."  
  
"It is!" Dawson snapped. "What else do you do together except have sex?"  
  
Jen tried to answer but Dawson continued on.  
  
"I can't believe he's doing this to Joey! After everything that happened, he's now playing around behind her back. What happened to his declaration of love? I have to tell her," Dawson said.  
  
"You can't!" Jen exclaimed, shooting out of her chair. "He's going to break up with her but because he wants to not because she found out about us. Please Dawson."  
  
Dawson crossed his arms stubbornly. "Right now I'm not making any promises. And right now I don't want to talk to you. Isn't Joey your friend? I thought you changed? I'm really disappointed in you Jen."  
  
Jen's arms fell limply by her sides. "I love him Dawson."  
  
"Get out," Dawson said flatly. "I can't look at you any longer."  
  
Jen looked at Dawson.  
  
"Get out!" he exclaimed.  
  
Tears fell from Jen's eyes once again as she fled his house.  
  
Dawson sat down and placed his head in his hands. He had to tell Joey. She had a right to know.  
  
*  
  
"Dawson!" Joey exclaimed with surprise as she opened the door to him the next day.  
  
"Hey Jo," he said. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," Joey answered. "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"No thanks," Dawson said and sat down in her living room.  
  
He motioned for Joey to sit next to him. Joey sat down and looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Where's Pacey?" he asked finally.  
  
"Studying at his place," Joey answered. "What's up?"  
  
Dawson took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know how to say this to you so I'm just going to say it outright. Pacey is cheating on you," Dawson said slowly.  
  
Joey's face coloured red slightly.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Pacey is cheating on you," he said again.  
  
He reached out to take Joey's hand but Joey pulled it away. She stood up angrily.  
  
"Dawson, I thought we were becoming friends," she said evenly. "And then you come here and tell me some bogus story about Pacey cheating on me?"  
  
"It's true!" Dawson exclaimed.  
  
"Are you doing this to get me back? Why can't you understand that I love Pacey? Pacey is my future, not you!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"I'm doing this because we are friends and because I care about you. Pacey is going to hurt you and I'm trying to stop it from happening!" Dawson said, standing up to face her.  
  
"Argh!" Joey yelled out. "Why did I think you changed? What is wrong with me? No, what is wrong with you? I'm sick of this. You're not going to get me back!"  
  
"Call him," Dawson said. "Call him at home. I bet he's not there."  
  
Joey looked at Dawson for a moment then strode over to the phone. She picked it up and dialled the number she knew by heart.  
  
After only one ring, Pacey answered.  
  
"Were you sitting on the phone?" Joey asked with amusement and shot Dawson an I-told-you-so look.  
  
She spoke for a few more moments then hung up the phone.  
  
"Goodbye Dawson," she said, walking to the door. "Don't bother coming back."  
  
"Joey, I'm not lying!" Dawson said exasperated.  
  
"Just go," Joey said, holding the door open but not looking at him.  
  
Dawson looked at Joey helplessly then walked through the doorway.  
  
"When you find out the truth, I'll be waiting for you," Dawson said before turning and walking away.  
  
Joey slammed the door shut then collapsed against it trying hard not to cry. She really had lost her best friend this time. 


	3. Betrayal 3

Title: Betrayal  
  
Part: 3  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: M  
  
Spoilers: Season 4 Summary: Pacey's been a naughty boy.  
  
Category: Joey/Pacey/Jen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Author's Note: I've always liked the idea of Jen/Pacey together so I thought I'd have a go. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
"He said what?" Pacey asked, trying not to choke on the sandwich he was eating.  
  
"He said you were cheating on me," Joey repeated. "Of course I told him it was absurd and then kicked him out."  
  
Pacey put the sandwich down.  
  
"Why would he say such a thing?" Pacey asked, searching Joey's face to see if she was testing him.  
  
Joey shrugged as she stood up then sat down in Pacey's lap.  
  
"I guess he's trying to get me back. But it's a pretty stupid way if you ask me. As if I'd believe something like that," Joey said, caressing Pacey's cheek.  
  
Pacey pulled Joey's hair back with his hands.  
  
"Yeah pretty stupid," Pacey said slowly. "Besides whom would I cheat with? Andie? All the way in Italy?"  
  
Joey giggled. "How about Jack?"  
  
Pacey snorted.  
  
"Or maybe Jen," Joey whispered, leaning closer to kiss him.  
  
"Yeah," Pacey laughed nervously as he kissed Joey back. "I'd have sex with Jen."  
  
"You did once," Joey said as she pulled away.  
  
"Once upon a time," Pacey added as he pushed Joey off his lap lightly.  
  
He stood up. "It's silly talking about this. Come help me with True Love. There are a couple of things I need to fix on it."  
  
"Didn't you fix it the other day?" Joey asked as she carried their dishes to the sink.  
  
"Oh, yeah but now it's something else," Pacey said, turning away so Joey couldn't see his face.  
  
"Okay," Joey said lightly as she took his hand and led him out of the B&B.  
  
She was so happy to have everything cleared up. She would just have to try to put Dawson Leery out of her mind forever.  
  
*  
  
Pacey nervously knocked on Jen's door the next night. Grams answered the door.  
  
"Young Pacey," she said with surprise. "Do you want to see Jennifer?"  
  
"Yes please Mrs Ryan," Pacey said uncomfortably.  
  
He looked around nervously in case someone saw him on Jen's doorstep. Grams invited him in then called out for Jen.  
  
Jen came bounding down the stairs and the smile on her face grew when she saw who it was.  
  
"Pacey! Hi!" she said.  
  
She was about to kiss him when she realised Grams was still in the room.  
  
"Thanks Grams," Jen said, looking at her pointedly.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be on my way to my bible reading," Grams said as she picked up her bag.  
  
"See you, Mrs Ryan," Pacey said as Jen's grandmother left.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" Jen exclaimed, grabbing Pacey's hand. "I love unexpected visits!"  
  
Pacey pulled his hand away from Jen.  
  
"Jen we have to talk," Pacey began.  
  
Jen backed away slightly. She didn't like it when someone started off a sentence like that. Everything bad said to her had started that way.  
  
"Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Jen asked, trying to delay the inevitable.  
  
"No thanks Jen, this won't take long," Pacey said as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably.  
  
Jen led him into the living room.  
  
"Is this about Dawson? I told him not to tell Joey so we should be okay," Jen said quickly.  
  
"Dawson did tell Joey but luckily she didn't believe him. He didn't mention your name just said I was cheating on her," Pacey began. "It was really hard for me to lie to Joey. So I've decided I'm not going to do it anymore."  
  
"Really?" Jen asked breathlessly, hoping this was what she was waiting for.  
  
"We have to end this Jen. It's not fair on Joey and it's not fair on you," Pacey said quickly.  
  
"What?" Jen asked as her face paled.  
  
"I'm sorry Jen but it's not going to work between us. You need to find someone who can give you all of him. I can't," Pacey said.  
  
He stood up as Jen grabbed his arm.  
  
"Pacey, we have something. We have a connection. Let's stop exploring and go for it!" she said earnestly.  
  
Pacey gently shook Jen's hand off his arm.  
  
"It's over Jen," he said softly.  
  
He bent down to give her a kiss then walked out the door.  
  
*  
  
Jen woke up the next morning with a tear stained face. She didn't even know when she'd fallen asleep the previous night. After Pacey had left, she had called him at least a half a dozen times but he didn't answer.  
  
Eventually she'd gone to bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Now it was morning, a school day and she'd have to see Pacey and Joey together.  
  
She slowly dragged herself out of bed, showered and had the usual Grams breakfast. Then she walked to school.  
  
On the way in, she bumped into Joey at the entrance.  
  
"Good morning Jen!" Joey exclaimed chirpily.  
  
"Morning," Jen said grumpily as she traipsed through the doorway.  
  
"What's wrong Jen?" Joey asked.  
  
Jen turned around. Why did Joey always have to act so nice? Jen thought. She knew it was because Joey got everything.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Jen said evenly. "Mind your own business."  
  
Jen felt some satisfaction at the expression on Joey's face. She turned and stomped away. She really didn't want to deal with her enemy at that moment.  
  
Jen reached her locker and opened it. She began to pull out books then slammed it shut. Standing right next to her was Dawson. She groaned.  
  
"Don't start Dawson. I'm not in the mood," she said as she turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Jen, wait," Dawson said as he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Even though what you did was wrong, it's obvious you care about Pacey a lot. I don't know why."  
  
Jen tried to smile but inside she was miserable.  
  
"Pacey broke up with me," she said. "It's over. So you don't have to worry about your precious Joey."  
  
Dawson shook his head. "I'm sorry Jen. But it's for the best. You'll be glad in the future that he broke it off. If he can cheat on Joey, he can cheat on anyone."  
  
"Yeah, Joey's perfect," Jen answered. "I've got to get to class."  
  
She turned and stomped away.  
  
*  
  
Dawson tied his rowboat up to the pier near his house then turned to head home. He'd been thinking about a lot of things He frowned when he saw Pacey standing at the end.  
  
"Get out of here," Dawson said in a low voice. "I mean it Pacey. I don't want to see your face."  
  
Pacey flinched slightly but didn't move.  
  
"I want to talk to you Dawson. There are a few things we need to clear up," Pacey said.  
  
Dawson pushed past Pacey roughly.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Witter," Dawson said angrily. "Just go away."  
  
Pacey grabbed Dawson's arm. The two boys faced each other.  
  
"We're talking whether you like it or not," Pacey insisted. "Dawson, I know you know about Jen & I. Thank you for not telling her its Jen. It would be a shame to ruin their friendship."  
  
"Pacey you are the one who is going to ruin their friendship. Do you really think Joey isn't going to find out about this? It will come out eventually. And it's going to kill her," Dawson said.  
  
"I've broken it off with Jen. I love Joey. I'll protect her from this," Pacey said.  
  
Dawson advanced on Pacey. "I swear I'm going to kill you."  
  
He pushed Pacey and Pacey pushed back. Dawson gave him another hard shove. Pacey was very close to the edge of the pier as he grabbed Dawson's arm to keep his balance. Dawson pulled his arm away and lifted his fist. Pacey walked backwards slowly away from the edge of the pier as Dawson followed him.  
  
He struck his fist out towards Pacey just as they heard a female voice calling out.  
  
"Dawson, what are you doing?" Joey exclaimed as she ran over.  
  
"I'm doing the right thing by you," Dawson said. "Getting rid of this loser."  
  
"Dawson! What the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you leave us alone?" Joey asked.  
  
"Joey, open your eyes! He's lying to you. Are you that blinded by love?" Dawson asked.  
  
Dawson looked at Pacey and shook his head in disgust. "Tell her!"  
  
Joey looked between Dawson & Pacey. Pacey did look a little uncomfortable.  
  
"What's going on Pacey?" Joey asked keeping her voice even.  
  
"Nothing," Pacey said shortly as he looked at Dawson.  
  
Joey turned to Dawson. "Can you leave us alone please?"  
  
Dawson nodded. "I'll be at home if you need me, okay?"  
  
Joey nodded. She was getting scared. Dawson really seemed concerned about her.  
  
As soon as Dawson had left, Joey turned back to Pacey.  
  
"Tell me the truth Pacey. I mean it," she said. Pacey sighed as he took Joey's hand.  
  
"I love you Jo. I really do. But I did something stupid. I don't think with my head," he said, wondering how he could tell her.  
  
He had to tell her. Dawson was right. She would find out.  
  
"What Pacey?" Joey asked, backing away a little.  
  
"I've been cheating on you," he said softly.  
  
"How long for?" Joey asked evenly.  
  
"Since we've been together," Pacey answered.  
  
"Who with?" Joey asked.  
  
Pacey reached out his hand to her. "It doesn't matter. It's over. I broke it off. I'm so sorry Joey."  
  
Joey stepped out of his reach. "Who with?" she asked again. "Tell me. I want to know."  
  
"Joey, it doesn't matter. It was a mistake. We'd been having a fling before you and I got together. I went to her because I was upset I couldn't be with you. It was hard to break it off with her because she's such a good friend," Pacey said.  
  
Joey's eyes widened. It couldn't be.  
  
"Jen? You cheated on me with Jen?" Joey asked angrily.  
  
"Joey.no," he said.  
  
"You bastard! How could you?" Joey screamed. "I trusted you. You broke up my friendship with Dawson for what? How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"Joey, please," Pacey said, reaching for her again.  
  
"Don't touch me. Don't touch me," she said and turned.  
  
She began to run. She knew exactly where she was going. 


	4. Betrayal 4

Title: Betrayal  
  
Part: 4  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: M  
  
Spoilers: Season 4 Summary: Pacey's been a naughty boy.  
  
Category: Joey/Pacey/Jen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Author's Note: I've always liked the idea of Jen/Pacey together so I thought I'd have a go. This is the final chapter to tie things up nice and neatly. Please R&R the whole story. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Jen opened her eyes as someone knocked loudly on her front door. She stood up groggily and walked to the front hall. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Joey," she said with surprise.  
  
Joey barged in past Jen and stood facing her.  
  
"How could you?" Joey asked angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jen said slowly.  
  
"How could you betray me like this?" Joey asked. "You knew how much I loved him."  
  
"Joey, I love him. And I was seeing him before you. We just kept it secret," Jen said.  
  
"So that makes it okay?" Joey asked.  
  
"Of course not. I begged Pacey to tell you. He didn't want to hurt you," Jen explained.  
  
"You should've told me," Joey insisted. "I was the last to know. Even Dawson knew."  
  
Jen took a step towards Joey.  
  
"I'm sorry Joey. I was scared of losing him. I wasn't thinking logically," Jen said.  
  
"Well you can have him now. He's all yours," Joey said.  
  
She turned to the front door.  
  
"I hope you're happy. Our friendship is over," she said softly then walked out.  
  
Jen watched her go. She felt sadness in her heart. She hadn't meant to hurt Joey. She cared about Joey.  
  
Jen thought about what had just happened. So Pacey had finally spilt the beans. It was all over. Joey had said so.  
  
She turned to the phone. She knew whom she had to call.  
  
*  
  
"Hey," Dawson said as he approached Joey from behind.  
  
Joey looked up then looked back out over the creek.  
  
"Go away Dawson. I want to be alone," she said.  
  
"Jen called me. She said Pacey admitted the truth," Dawson said.  
  
Joey snorted. "She's probably at his house now. She must be thrilled."  
  
Dawson sat down next to Joey.  
  
"No she's not. She's upset that she hurt you. She doesn't want anything to do with Pacey."  
  
Joey shook her head.  
  
"Dawson, how could they do this to me?" she asked. "I thought they were my friends above anything else."  
  
Dawson shrugged. "I don't know. People do bad things. People don't think."  
  
"I would never do anything like that," Joey said.  
  
Dawson smiled ruefully. "Joey, you hurt me when you kept your relationship with Pacey a secret from me."  
  
Joey's heart thumped at his sentence.  
  
"That was different," Joey said defensively. "We weren't together."  
  
"But we were best friends and you knew how I felt about you," Dawson said softly.  
  
"That's why I didn't tell you," Joey said.  
  
"It still hurt me when I found out. Yes I was jealous, but mostly I was upset you couldn't tell me something. I thought we were friends above anything else."  
  
Joey mulled over the same sentence she had said.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawson. I treated you terribly. I just thought you were being jealous and petty," Joey said.  
  
"I was," Dawson said quickly. "You keeping it a secret just didn't help."  
  
Joey sighed as she leaned against Dawson.  
  
"I can't count on anyone but you, Dawson. It's always been the two of us. It'll always be just the two of us," she said softly.  
  
Dawson leaned his head on Joey's head.  
  
"I won't complain about that."  
  
They sat silently as they watched the sun set over the creek. 


End file.
